Baby I love you
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Based on the song. Sweet ONESHOT


_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_  
_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_  
_All the love we made could never be erased_  
_and I promise you that you will never be replaced_

"Heyy baby" I smiled. Me and Gabriella had been together four, nearly five years now and we're doing pretty well

"Oh, heyy Redhawk" Gabriella smiled, looking at her me. Giving a friendly smile and a kiss on the cheek.

I buried his face in her hair and planted a kiss in it "Baby, I love you"

"I love you too" Gabriella giggled, sitting down "And I'll never let you go" She added, yet again giggling.

"Oh hardy, har har Brie. Anyways, whats new?" I questioned, sounding slightly like Sharpay

"OMG Troy!"

"What?"

"You sounded exactly like Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You know what?"

"And what would that be Miss Montez?" me, being the blue-eyed boy asked

"I don't think I'd ever be able to replace you"

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_  
_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_  
_the love we made could never be erased_  
_and I promise you that you will never be replaced_

"Heyy cutie" Gabriella chimed

"Cutie?" I questioned

"Yeah, you're cute, so calling you cutie makes sense" Gabriella laughed

"I love you Brie-ella" I told her as I kissed her cheek

"I love you to...cutie" The brunette giggled as I once again rolled my ocean-blue eyes.

_I love you, yes I do(yes i do)_  
_I'll be with you as long as you want me to_  
_until, the end, of time_  
_From the day I met you, I knew we'd be together_  
_And now I know I want to be with you forever_  
_I want to marry you_  
_And I wanna have your kid_  
_They can never compare to the feeling of your kisses_

"Brie?" I questioned, breaking the silence as the film we had been watching came to an end

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me with her chcolate-brown eyes

"How long do you think we'll be together?"

"What you bored of me already?" Gabriella giggled

"Ha ha, no. I was just wondering"

"Well, untill the end of time" She joked

"I hope so"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanna be with you forever, I wanna have your kids"

"Troy shut up."

"I do!"

"Aww" she smiled as I kissed her nose

_I can say I'm truly happy to this day_  
_You made me thank god that I live my life everyday_  
_there's never been a doubt in my mind_  
_that I regret ever having you by my side_  
_but if the day comes that I have to let you go_  
_I think there's something i should probably let you should know_  
_I enjoyed everyday that I spent with you_  
_and I won't miss you cause I'm happy that I had you at all_

"Troy, do you ever regret dating me?" Gabriella asked, turning to her me.

"What no!" I confessed, she was the best thing that had happend to me. "I'm truly happy being with you"

"Troy, what if the day ever come's that we have to let eachother go?" Gabriella asked, tears forming in her eyes

"Then I wont miss you"

"What?"

"Elle, I wont miss you because I'd be happy that I had you at all"

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_  
_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_  
_All the love we made could never be erased_  
_and I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_  
_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_  
_the love we made could never be erased_  
_and I promise you that you will never be replaced_

"Brie, if we ever break up dont think that everything would be erased" I said

"Really?" Gabriella questioned

"Of corse, anyways I never want to let you go" I smiled

_"Baby I love you!"I love you, yes I do(yes i do)_  
_I'll be with you as long as you want me to_  
_until, the end, of time_  
_From the day I met you, I knew we'd be together_  
_And now I know I want to be with you forever_  
_I want to marry you_  
_And I wanna have your kid_  
_They can never compare to the feeling of your kisses_

I turned to look at the girl in front of me. Her hair, her sparkling eyes, her cute little button nose then her lips, her neck, her brests, her stomach, her legs, her feet. 'How can she be so damn perfect?' I thought. I reached into his pockek, making Gabriella look at me. I stood up and got down on one knee. Gabriella gasped. I gulped then said "Gabriella? Will you marry me?"

"OMG yes!" She jumped into my arms, almost knocking me over and kissed me

When they pulled away I slid the ring onto her ring finger "I love you"

"Te Amo"

"What?"

"I love you"

_I can say I'm truly happy to this day_  
_You made me thank god that I live my life everyday_  
_there's never been a doubt in my mind_  
_that I regret ever having you by my side_  
_but if the day comes that I have to let you go_  
_I think there's something i should probably let you should know_  
_I enjoyed everyday that I spent with you_  
_and I won't miss you cause I'm happy that I had you at all_

"Do you Gabriella Marie Montez, take the Troy David Alexander Bolton do be your lawfully wedded husbad?"

"I do" She giggled, tears running down her cheeks

"And do you Troy David Alexander Botlon take the Gabriella Marie Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I smiled

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

And with that sentence said, I crashed me lips onto her's in a kiss.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_  
_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_  
_All the love we made could never be erased_  
_and I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_  
_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_  
_All the love we made could never be erased_  
_and I promise you that you will never be replaced_

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned, sounding a little scared as she walked into the room

"Whats wrong baby girl?" I asked, taking her small hands in my big one's

"I'm pregnant" she said

"Thats great! Oh my gosh, we're gonna have a baby!" I exclaimed, picking her up and kissing her

_baby I love you yes I do_  
_I will be with you as long as you want me to_  
_until the end of time_

It was true, Gabriella was the best thing that had ever happened to me. We're 30 now with kids aged 10 and 7. I looked at her as she walked into the room

"Baby I love you"


End file.
